Verräternben
This page is about my custom faction, Verräternben; a Faction on the Rise of Morgoth. As many other official factions, we use heavy Role-play. (Use this as a reference for the lore) __TOC__ Lore of Verräternben This history was written entirely by me (GSJDude03). Enjoy! Verräternben, known simply as "Traitor Elves", used to be a part of the Sindar ( Nandor). However, soon after the creation of the Laiquendi, they decided to leave. The Nandor decided to try to stop this secession, but ultimately failed. They believed that everyone was evil, save the Elves (of all kinds). Trying to cleanse the world of evil, they assassinate leaders of other countries. The government is a little unstable because of this, but they see this as a worthy cause. If anybody digressed, they were prosecuted. Not even their own selves were safe, lest they had an exempt from the government. Children and women were not allowed to be martyred. Some thugs ignore this rule, but few women and children have died. Usually, women and their children would be banned from the country of the Verräternben forever. Many will flee into Mirkwood with the Wood-Elves and (in a sense) be converted. However, these Elves love each other, and as long as nobody speaks against the Oligarchy, they would live prosperous lives. Unlike the other Dark-Elves, the Verräternben partook of the Light of the Tree. However, this Light was not enough, and they wanted more. Since the Verräternben seceded from the Wood-Elves/Nandor, they have a relationship that is a standoff (like the Cold War; USSR & US). Currently, they are neutral. Thingol II wants to ally with the rest of Mirkwood to overthrow Dol Guldur, but Thranduil will not let go of the past. Also, overthrowing Dol Guldur would destroy their alliance with Angmar. Unlike many Elves, these Elves live inside of Mountains, rather than on the surface; they aren't too fond of light. Doriath was inherited from Thingol I. It is a city of the Verräternben. Server-wise History Before Reset They did not exist After Reset (Present) All of the Verräternben was created, including the capitol. Thingol II came to power, and nobody disagreed with this Kingship, because he created the country. Thingol II claimed all of the Mirkwood Mountains, and Mirkwood didn't really care because there weren't many resources available. Ranking Verräternben: '''The start of the Verräternben. Have 10+ alignment with Wood-Elves. Cannot enter capitol. '''Verräternben Warrior: The trusted rank of Verräternben. Have 50+ alignment with Wood-Elves. Has access to Capitol, and is given one set of Galvorn armor upon promotion. Verräternben Counselor: A tier up from Warrior, the Counselor needs 250+ for Wood-Elves, and has the right to give certain commands. They cannot go to war, or promote anyone. Only make small decisions, like allowing a new member. Can enter Prince's room, upon being given permission by a Prince, or by the King (Thingol). After completing these ranks, there is only one last rank that is gained this way. Verräternben Prince is the last title option, with 2001+ with Wood-Elves. As soon as you earn this, all previous items and permissions are inherited. Also, Princes can make any decision, except for going to War and promote beyond Warrior. They are also allowed to enter the Prince's room at will. List of current Princes: * N/A Optional Ranks/Jobs General: The amount of Generals vary. A General must have at least 400+ alignment because Generals have to manage all of the soldiers. A General can only be picked by Thingol II or any Prince. List of current Generals: * N/A The Generals are able to access the Prince's room upon being given permission by the Prince or King, and can go practically anywhere in the Verräternben territories. In meetings, the Generals are permitted to attend, and may suggest and debate. Generals command all people, except for Princes and Counselors, and are higher than the Warrior and Citizen (Verräternben), but they do not command everyone whatsoever that they please. Instead, the General requests for money to buy more soldiers when needed. The Verräternben have the right to refuse fighting completely, however, the Warrior must bring at least himself in times of war. (Nobody is forced to use their squadrons) Category:Custom Faction Category:Neutral Factions Category:Non-Canon Factions